Legend Of Zelda A New Begining
by silvic
Summary: hey this is my first fanfic, its going to be about Link and his childhood friend Zelda and their normal lives, until now that is. This story takes place in Hyrule several centuries after twilight princess and one day a shadowy figure appears in town square during a festival and approaches Link, soon Links and Zeldas world will change drastically...
1. Chapter 1

Legend of Zelda A New Beginning

Chapter One

_ hey my names silvic nice to meet all of you :3 I'm new to writing but I have read a lot of fanfics from this site, mostly zelda, pokemon, mario, naruto and adventure time, I haven't written much outside of schools but I hope I o good :3 please leave some harsh reviews, and I need a beta reader please :)_

_ F.W.I all author notes will me in italics and normally parenthesis as well._

A young a boy by the name of link is going to embark on an amazing adventure. He is 13 years old, he lives with his father Roy (a middle-aged well-muscled well-off farmer and old retired guard, with dark black hair and striking blue eyes he normally haves a 9 o'clock shadow) his mother Malon (a middle-aged women with a nice body for her age, dark green eyes and a deep red hair she is the daughter of the owner of Lon Lon Ranch) and his dog Ganondorf (_haha I just had to XD _a young dog whom he has had since it was a puppy and when link was about 7, he is a glossy black with a gray underside and paws_) _he lives in Southern-Hyrule in a small village with only several shops, one of which belongs to his childhood friends zelda's (a beautiful young girl with blue eyes and long blonde hair, she also is very adventurous and skilled In archery) father who is an older man, he owns a well-known blacksmith shop.

Link also has a golden Triforce on his lefthand. He knows very little about his past since his parents don't like to talk about it, he has found it is a very touchy subject to bring up. His hobbies are exploring the forest nearby his Zelda, (who is acutaly very tomboy-ish) hunting, and practing swordplay. Link will soon find out why his parents have kept his heritage a secret, whether he likes it or not.

One warm spring morning Link was sleeping in his bed soundly having a wonderful dream. Suddenly in links dream the world starts shaking and crumbling, then he is face-to-face with his childhood friend Zelda who is looking very annoyed and shaking him.

"Wake up link!" zelda said annoyed and shaking him

"Wh-huh?.." mumbled link confused and very tired "Hm..oh Zelda, its you...why are you in my room?

Zelda sighs and sits at the edge of his bed and smiles "Today is the festival Link! You promised to come with me remember!

Link thought for a moment before smiling and sitting up "Oh yeah, i forgot haha, well go into the livingly room so i can get dressed ok?"

Zelda smiles and nods then goes into the living room and waits for link. Meanwhile Roy and Malon are already at the festival. Several minutes later Link walks down the stairs wearing his normal green outfit without his hat, which is on his belt currently, since he is drying his hair and smiles. "Hey Zelda you ready?"

Zelda smiles and jumps up "Yeah! lets go" Zelda takes links wrist and starts walking fastly "come on everyone is already there!"

Link smiles and alil while following "hahaa okay, okay im coming

_To be continued..._

_I hope you all liked it :D please review harshly and let me know if i should continue!_


	2. Chapter 2

Legend of Zelda A New Beginning

Chapter Two

The Festival Figure

_hey do you guys like the new font more? Or the other one?_

_Any way sorry it took so long, i've been testing in school and plus I didn't have to much inspiration until I showed my friends it and they said it was great and persuaded me to make another chapter :D oh and I decided character thought will be in italics and underlined._

Several hours later Zelda and Link are the festival in castle town where link won a small hyrulean shield at a hit-the-bottle booth. Link also won a new well-made bow which he gave to zelda as present, which she gratefully accepted with a kiss on Links cheek.

Link and Zelda are sitting on a large mat with about a dozen other listening to a rather old man telling the story of the twilight hero. Link was very immersed into the story whereas Zelda wasn't listening that much since she had heard it before, and read.

"Let's go do something else" whispered Zelda boredly

Link looks over and whisper "huh? Why? I'm listening to the story..."

Zelda sighs slightly but smiles "oh okayy i'll stay" Zelda sitting down smiling listening to the story with Link.

About thirty minutes later Link and Zelda are walking towards a random booth with turns out to be a cuckoo weight guessing game. Link doesn't look to enthusiastic but Zelda smiles and gives the man 15 rupees.

"hhmmm...about 11 pounds?" Zelda said thoughtfully.

The old man running the both smiled "heh heh sorry missie, but you're wrong, how about you young man?" he asked Link "You can even try for free, heh heh."

Link looks surprised "uuhh...sure I suppose so...um.. 8 pounds?"

the old mans smile vanishes "eh..well uh...congratulations young man!" the old man grudgingly hands the cuckoo over to Link

Zelda smiles "wow good job link! You can give it to your parents"

Link smiles and say as they are walking away "haha yeah! So, what do you wanna do now?" Link was about to offer a suggestion but before he could the cuckoo started freaking out and jumped from Links hands and landed on the floor with a poof and cloud of smoke revealing a tall man with hylian ears and a long grayish beard and peicering blue eyes as well as long grayish blonde hair. He wore a brown trench coat with leather armor and several weapons underneath, and a bright topaz ring on his right ring finger.

The old bearded man smiled warmly "aahhh little link, how are you?"

Zelda gasped as he appeared and jumped back, Link tried to look brave as he stood protectively in front of his friend and glared at the old man "who are you! How do you know my name and what do you want?" said link shakily.

The man smiled warmly and looks down at Link "aahh good, you protect your friend even in the face of danger, well Link seeming as you don't remember me..im your grandfather."

Link and zelda both gasped and link almost stumbled back in surprise _wh-what..no..no way this guys bluffing..how can he be my grandfather? But..he does look like me..and I don't know why but I feel compelled to believe him..._ Link tried to regain his composure.

"B-but...if this is true..where have you been? Why haven't mom and dad told me about you? Why did you never tell me about you?" the questioned spilled from links mouth like a river.

The old mans eyes fog over slightly then he shakes his head wistfully "Your parents kept your past a secret for your own safety link..buy I'm slowly getting weaker and weaker, a new evil is arising and I won't be able to defeat it this time, that why I need you link! You have one year and maybe six months to train...good luck grandson..but first, take this" the old man handed link a sword in its scabbard wrapped in fine leather, then he disappeared leaving behind and confused and bewildered link holding a sword and a wide-eyed confused Zelda staring at Link.

"L-link..what...what just happened?..i'm so confused.." Zelda said looking at link and his new sword.

Link looks at her "Zelda..i know it's very weird..but you can't tell anyone about this, i'm not sure if this guy was crazy or not..but for some reason I believe him okay... so I;m going to train a lot more."

Zelda thinks then nods and smiles "so am I! With out me you will just get yourself in trouble!" Zelda laughs and looks around "Now lets just enjoy rest of the festival!" Zelda takes links hand and starts walking.

Link smiles slightly surprised and follows zelda "hahaa okay"

Throughout the day Link and Zelda spent most of their time trying out different booths and games. Zelda seemed rather fine but deep down she was thinking of the man and what he had said about link. Link was very troubled throughout the day, though he had fun you could tell by looking at him that he was troubled by something, which he was.

Link couldn't help but thinking about the man and what he said, after all his family had kept their past a secret especially his father. Something about the man had just mad link feel like he should, no not should, that he HAD to believe the man. Link was very confused and troubled by all this but he tried to have a good time with Zelda, which he did. Although he wished that he hadn't done that cuckoo weight guessing game, because then the day would have been a lot better.

_I hope you guys liked it :D please review and tell me what you thought and if I should continue, by the way I am looking for a BETA tester pm me if you are interested._


End file.
